


The F4: A Special Christmas Live-Stream

by JodiMarie2910



Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms, Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers (Korea TV)
Genre: A Message for the End of the Year, Christmas, Christmas During Quarantine, Christmas Special, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas songs, F/M, From the F4 and their Families to You and Yours, Live-Stream, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, reindeer antlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodiMarie2910/pseuds/JodiMarie2910
Summary: Celebrate Christmas with the F4 and their families! Tonight ONLY at 8 PM KST! Channel link in bio.
Relationships: Chu Ga Eul/So Yi Jung, Geum Jan Di/Gu Jun Pyo, Ha Jae Kyung/Song Woo Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The F4: A Special Christmas Live-Stream

(The black screen flickers; Ga Eul appears in a blue and white Christmas sweater decorated with a snowman and snowflakes. After a moment, Jan Di also appears in a separate screen, wearing a reindeer Christmas sweater and sitting next to Jun Pyo, who has opted for a more formal look.)

Chu Ga Eul: Hi, everyone. It's Chu Ga Eul. Wanting to wish you a Merry Christmas and a—

Gu Jun Pyo (interrupting Ga Eul, messing with the computer): Hey! Is this thing on?

Geum Jan Di: Gu Jun Pyo! Ga Eul's talking!...And yes, it's on, you idiot!

Gu Jun Pyo: Ow!

Chu Ga Eul: Um...and a Happy New Year. From me and Yi Jeong Sunbae. He's around here somewhere. (looking around, then calling behind her) Yi Jeong, we're filming the video now.

So Yi Jeong (appearing on screen holding a pair of antlers, his voice muffled): I can't get my antlers to light up.

Chu Ga Eul: It's okay, you have your matching Christmas sweater.

So Yi Jeong: I thought the purpose of the antlers was so we could be matching everything. (smiling, turning to the camera) Hi. Merry Christmas.

Chu Ga Eul (taking the antlers from him and walking off-screen): Here. Let me see it.

So Yi Jeong (filling up the screen): So Yi Jeong here. I hope you like the snowman sweaters Ga Eul picked out. (whispering, leaning in towards the camera) Please tell her you like them in the comments. You know, this isn't really my style, but she likes it so...

Chu Ga Eul (coming into view, pulling Yi Jeong further back): Okay! I've got your antlers working. Let's put them on.

So Yi Jeong (looking less than enthused as Ga Eul affixes the antlers to his head): Oh! We're putting them on. Okay.

Chu Ga Eul (waving): Merry Christmas!

So Yi Jeong (also waving): Merry Christmas!

Chu Ga Eul: Jan Di, you should explain what we're doing.

Geum Jan Di: Hello, everyone. Geum Jan Di here. We thought since we can't get together in person this year we'd have a virtual Christmas Eve party. And then we thought since we're going to be on video anyway, we'd do a live video for you guys to thank you for all your love and support over the years. From me, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, and the rest of the F4. Including my well-meaning husband Jun Pyo, my wonderful doctor friend Ji Hoo Sunbae, and the best friend anyone could have—

Chu Ga Eul: Woo Bin Sunbae!

So Yi Jeong & Gu Jun Pyo: Woo Bin!

Song Woo Bin (appearing on screen, his facial expressions warping then becoming normal): Yo, yo, what's up everybody?! Merry Christmas!

Ha Jae Kyung (suddenly appearing beside Woo Bin): MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Song Woo Bin: Jae Kyung, you don't have to yell. The volume's turned all the way up. What's that? Ji Hoo? We can see you, but we can't hear you. Try adjusting your microphone.

Geum Jan Di: Oh. Did we lose him?

Chu Ga Eul: Yi Jeong, maybe you should try to call him.

Ha Jae Kyung (picking up phone call): Omma. Omma, I can't talk right now...Yes, we're doing a...Okay... (walking off-camera)

Geum Jan Di: There! We got him back.

Yoon Ji Hoo: Hi.

Song Woo Bin: Hey, bro.

Yoon Ji Hoo: Where's Jae Kyung?

Song Woo Bin: Oh, her mother calls her two—no, three—times a day to make sure she's still alive. She'll be back.

Chu Ga Eul: Oooh, you guys, we should sing a Christmas song!

Gu Jun Pyo: Ga Eul's right. We should sing that song—the one about the cold reindeer.

Geum Jan Di (looking confused): The what?

Gu Jun Pyo: You know. His nose was so cold it turned red.

Geum Jan Di: You mean Rudolph?

Gu Jun Pyo: That...is his name.

Chu Ga Eul: That's funny; I was actually going to suggest that one.

So Yi Jeong: Should we do a special F4 version of it?

Chu Ga Eul (explaining, while following Yi Jeong with camera): Yi Jeong's been playing piano a lot more this year. A lot of pottery. A lot of piano.

So Yi Jeong: I thought you liked hearing me play piano.

Chu Ga Eul: I do, but you bought it, and then you hardly touched it before this year. You have to keep playing for me after this is all over.

So Yi Jeong (nodding, seating himself at black baby grand piano): All right, all right. I promise. Now. Is everybody ready?

Geum Jan Di: But if it's a special version, how will we know the words?

Chu Ga Eul: You'll catch on to it. You'll see. Just give me one second.

(Ga Eul disappears from view. Yi Jeong plays a few experimental notes on the piano. Jae Kyung returns, phone-less, and sits next to Woo Bin.)

Chu Ga Eul (popping up in front of the camera again, holding up an orange and white cat wearing a Christmas sweater, also decorated with a snowman): Ta-da! So this year, Milo was made an honorary F4 member. So everywhere there's 'Rudolph,' we're gonna say 'Milo,' and everywhere there's 'reindeer,' we're gonna say 'F4.' Not too hard, right?

Gu Jun Pyo: Wait, wait. Can you repeat all that again? And what's this about an honorary F4? The only person invested with the power to—

Geum Jan Di (slapping a hand over Jun Pyo's mouth): We've got it.

Yoon Ji Hoo (with an amused smile): You should sit with Yi Jeong.

Chu Ga Eul (sitting down on the piano bench with Milo, Yi Jeong making room for them): Is this better?

Yoon Ji Hoo: Perfect.

Ha Jae Kyung: Awww, what a cute little family. Binnie, I want a cat.

Song Woo Bin: I already got you two dogs and three goldfish. How many animals do you need to survive this pandemic?

Ha Jae Kyung: More.

Gu Jun Pyo (clearing throat): Hey, we're trying to sing here.

Ha Jae Kyung: Calm down. We're ready when you are, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

Chu Ga Eul (waiting for Yi Jeong to play the first few bars of the song before singing): But do you recaaaaaalll...the most famous F4 of all?

Gu Jun Pyo: That's me.

Chu Ga Eul (waving her cat's front paws in time to the music): Milo the red-nosed F4 had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. All of the other F4 used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Milo join in any F4 games.

Everyone Else (slowly joining in): Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, 'Milo, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?' Then all the F4 loved him as they shouted out with glee, 'Milo the red-nosed F4, you'll go down in history.'

Gu Jun Pyo (after a pause): I didn't like it. The F4 were depicted as bullies.

Geum Jan Di (narrowing her eyes): You _were_ bullies.

Gu Jun Pyo: He doesn't even have a red nose! It's pink!

Song Woo Bin: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's try to remember the happy times.

Ha Jae Kyung: No fighting on camera!...Or off camera.

Chu Ga Eul (looking at the cat, scratching his head): Milo liked it. Didn't you, Milo?

So Yi Jeong (chuckling): I think he wants you to let him down. He probably wants out of that Christmas sweater.

Chu Ga Eul (turning swiftly to Yi Jeong): Are you implying something?

So Yi Jeong (looking sheepish): No, I'm talking about the cat.

Chu Ga Eul (letting Milo go free, the cat leaping from her arms): Uh-huh.

Geum Jan Di: Whoa, you guys. There's a lot of people watching this.

Gu Jun Pyo: Of course. Didn't I tell you the F4 have the best fans ever? We're bigger than BTS.

Geum Jan Di: Well, your head is certainly bigger.

Song Woo Bin: Jun Pyo's always had a big head. I remember one time in gym class—

Yoon Ji Hoo: Hey, maybe we should go around and let everyone say a goodbye message.

Chu Ga Eul: I like that idea. Thanks, Ji Hoo Sunbae.

Yoon Ji Hoo: Otherwise, we might be here all night.

Song Woo Bin: Hey—

Chu Ga Eul (sliding closer to Yi Jeong, who puts his arm around her): Well, since you thought of it, why don't you go first?

Song Woo Bin: Yeah, bro, you've seen people go through a lot this year.

Yoon Ji Hoo (looking straight at camera): Hi, everyone. So, if you don't know me, I'm a doctor.

Gu Jun Pyo (muttering): If they don't know you, then why are they watching—

(Geum Jan Di punches his arm and gets him to shut up.)

Yoon Ji Hoo (continuing, unperturbed): I know it's been a rough year for a lot of people. I wanted to say to all of my fellow medical and front-line workers, especially, thank you for working tirelessly this year to get people the care they needed; I know sometimes it was in extremely difficult conditions. At the hospital I work at, it was much the same. You have been the strength and heart of our world this year, so thank you for doing what you do. To everyone else, stay strong and take heart that there is hope for this to end. We're just beginning to turn a corner here, but I believe we have more good news to come. Stay safe and well during this holiday season, and know you are in all of our thoughts and prayers. Best wishes for the new year.

Ha Jae Kyung: That was great.

Geum Jan Di: I don't think anything more needs to be said.

So Yi Jeong: I know I'm not following that.

Chu Ga Eul: Should we close it, then?

Geum Jan Di: Sounds good.

Chu Ga Eul: All right. Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year!

Everyone else (chorusing over each other): Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!

(One by one, all of the screens go black except for Ji Hoo's.)

Yoon Ji Hoo: Uh, guys, how do you turn this thing off? Guys? Guys?!


End file.
